After falling in love
by Niki-NL
Summary: Booth and Brennan are together for 6 months now the are moving in together and training to rease a 7 year old boy how will it go on from her on out whit lots of fluff and some H/A Rating T for safety Please R/R


_**After falling in love, **__a Bones fan fiction_

**A.N. This is my First FF ever**** in the beginning my story Booth and Brennan are together for almost 6 months. Maybe later I will do flashbacks about the 6 months before this chapter. It will by a story with lots of Fluffiness and probably some Hodings/Angela I hope you enjoy it.**

_**Disclame: I own Nothing **_

_Chapther 1, Moving in. _

Booth and Brennan are sitting in Booths living room.

Booth…

Yes sweetie what's up? Booth answers Brennan.

You now I am her 6 days a week, and when I go to my place it's just for clothes or books and you come with my. Yes... booth says with a hint of expectant in his voice. I think it might by more logic to take all of my stuff to your place? Bones, do you want us to life together, or is it just for the logic part? Of cores I want us to life together other ways I woodened by here 6 days a week.

That's true, Booth says with a smile al over his face. I will call a moving truck and try to book them for next Saturday? Than we can tell Parker this Saturday will you by there to.

Of course I will be there I was there al the last Saturday's parker was here.

Yes that's true but lets go to bed we need to work tomorrow, Booth answers, I will call for the moving truck tomorrow morning.

_That Saturday_

The where just finished having breakfast when the doorbell rang.

I think that is Rebecca Dropping off Parker, Booth says wail standing up to open the door

Yes I think your right Brennan answers; I will clean the table when you let them in.

Booth opens the door and greets Rebecca and Parker. Hi Seeley I need to go now I am in a Rush Rebecca Says, Read this letter, Wail giving him the letter she says goodbye to both the boys and leafs. Let's go to the living room Booth says, I will read this letter from your mother and then, Bones and I have something to tell you.

When Parker walks in to the living room and sees Brennan he runs thrust her and says Hi Dr Bones while he gifs her a hug Hallo Parker she says while hugging him back.

Is Rebecca already gone Brennan ask Booth, Yes she was in a Rush she did leaf me this letter.

What is in it Brennan asks, I don't know yet I was just about to open and read it.

When there al sitting on the couch Booth first reads the letter Rebecca send him. Well he is reading Brennan is looking at him and sees that his face gets a weird look over it.

Booth what is up? I need to talk to you Bones, now. Bud can you stay in her for a little bit and watch's TV when Bones and I talk for a little bit. Booth says Sure Dad Parker answers.

When they are in the Bedroom, Booth says we might have a little problem with the living together plan, What, Brennan interrupts him, you don't want to life with me anymore. Of cores I want to life with you, I just think someone else might have to life her to and it might get a little hectic for a while and I don't want to do that to you Booth tells her.

Booth I am willing to take al the hectic and other problems on me if it means I can by with you, But what do you mean?

Booth hands Brennan the letter from Rebecca, where in stands that her new boyfriend made her chose between Parker and him and that she chose him and that he can take care of parker full time now Together with Dr Brennan if its serious between the two of them between.

Do you thinks she means it Brennan Asks Booth, Yes she means it I say the look in here Eye's when she gave me its it was a Take it serious look not a don't belief it look or Any uncertainty in it, Booth says to Brennan.

I just can't belief you would leaf you own child And I am not even a parent Brennan says.

I also can't belief she did this, Booth says

How are we going tell parker this, Eh I mean you, Brennan says. If you want to mean us it can by us you read the letter and it's divinely serious between us and I am never letting you go so you will be a stable factor, if you want to! Brennan gives Booth a kiss I definitely mead us and want to be in both you lives for ever. Booth goes on talking after she fished, About how to tell parker, I don't want him to think his mom doesn't love him How made I am at her it will only make him sad and that he dues not deserves.

So maybe if we tell that his mom is gone for now and he is going to life with us from now on, And then hope he will get used to it soon, Its going to be difficult for some time.

Do you think you can handle it with me if you want to step back for a little bit I would understand Booth says.

Booth I want to as close as possible to you no matter what and I think parker is the sweetest kid there is and I love him just like I love you if you want it I will take care of him with you.

But if al tree of us are going to life together I don't know if this is the right place.

What do you mean? What is wrong with this place? Booth asks Brennan.

There is noting wrong with it I just think if we will be living together we will have more money so we can afford a better place maybe a really house with Garden and everything so Parker can grow up there instead of in a apartment, Brennan tells him.

I think your right; it would by better for him to life in a house than here, Booth says

I will call some people and ask if the now something, you go to Parker he might by wondering where we are.

That is good I will see you in a minute so we can tell him it together, Booth answers her.

10 minutes later Brennan walks in to the room with the telephone still in her hand, Booth, she says; if we want we could look at some house's this afternoon.

That would be great how sooner the better other ways parker will be just comfortable living here all the time with you and me and then get disrupter all over again when we move.

Brennan picks up the phone and says that this afternoon will be perfect, after a few minutes of talking on the other side of the phone, she says thanks and we will see you this afternoon.

After Brennan hangs up the phone she and Booth walk up to Parker who is still watching TV. Bud can you turn off the TV for me Bones and I want to talk to you.

Parker looks up to his Dad and Bones, Sure Daddy. And he walks up to the TV to turn it off.

Then Parker climbs on Brennan lab and looks at his Dad waiting for him to say something.

Parker, you now Bones and I have been dating; now we like to spend even more time together. Parker starts looking sad, Booth sees it happen and ask Parker way the sad face I that you liked my dating Bones. I do Parker says but I also like spending time with you and now you don't want to because you want to spend more time with Bones. O now Bud I will never let anyone take time a way from the time we spend together if it is the two of us or the tree of us.

I was going to say Bones and I are moving in together. Don't you already live together Parker ask, if I am here Dr. Bones is there also.

Yes that's true but now where going to make it official. And there is something else really important we need to tell you, your mother is going to by goon for a while so you are going to life with me and Bones from now on.

For how long is mommy going to be gone, Parker asks. I don't know Bud, Booth Answers it might by for a really long time. When Booth sees that Parker is not sad about it he ask way.

At first Mommy was always sweet to my but now she was always mad at me and she hit me when I was A good boy, really daddy I was good just like you always tell me to be. I belief you Bud and even if you where bad she shouldn't have hit you tats not a good punishment. And I promise that Bones and I will never hit you or hurt you in anyway and that we will love you forever. I love you to Daddy! And you to Dr. Bones Well parker is trying to give tem both a hug ate the same time. Booth sees a little tear run over Brennan face he knew it was a tear of happiness because it was the first time Parker said he loved her.

**This was the first chapter of my first FF ever. **

**Please Review and tell me what you think about the story. **


End file.
